


Destiel First Kiss

by EvalikesCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Dean Winchester, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalikesCas/pseuds/EvalikesCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy first kiss prose poem. Enjoy<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel First Kiss

Skin. Skin shaking like a leaf beneath his gaze.

So close, those eyes. Like looking up into the sky on a clear day.

It all seemed like a dream. Blurred, and like missing a step in the dark,

like the moment before a kiss that would change your life.

You know there is no going back from this, and as your skin quakes,

and your hearts begins to pump ten times the amount of blood as usual,

you close the gap, and your eyes. Then, there is no more skin.

There is no more sky. The only thing in existence is those lips like pillows

to hold you up while from afar you watch yourself turn to ribbons.

Your temperance falling to the floor with that, old, trench coat. Heaven,

will be this moment on replay, Dean Winchester’s greatest hits.

This moment, your first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I usually write only poetry, not fan fics. I hope I got the feels across, thanks for reading!(:


End file.
